The Betrayal
by Aguilita Cruz
Summary: I can't say anything, because then it'll ruin the story. I'll just say it's Percy's P.O.V, that you'll never guess what happens, and that it's a one-shot. WARNING:  If you can't handle multiple betrayals, do not read this. Seriously. J/K, just read it.


This is my second fanfic, and the other one isn't even complete, but I decided to take a break. BTW, name's Itsi!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! (He he, that rhymed.)**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

How could she betray me? After all this, all the crap I have been through, she stands in front of me, pointing the gun. And I _know_ it's loaded. She joined _The Dark Side_. I looked at Annabeth, smiling wickedly at me. Even though she had a drop on her cheek.

"Annabeth, how could you? Why'd you join _her_ side?" I asked her, on my knees.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry Percy. She's my friend. That's one thing about girls. Our rule is 'sisters before misters'." Then, she looked at me with those stormy eyes I fell in love with, filled with determination to get this over with.

And she did it. She pulled the trigger.

My first thought: _AAAUUGH! IT'S COLD! _The water hit my shirt so hard, it actually kind of hurt. I looked at it, soaking wet. _Man_, I thought, _I loved this shirt_.

Annabeth laughed. She turned around towards her team. "That's 5! One more hit and he's out!" And then she turned back around to me. "That's payback for hitting me right in the face!" Water was still dripping off her face. Gods it was _so totally worth it. _You should have seen her face. But anyway, back to the game.

"Annabeth, that's not fair. You can't switch teams once the game starts!" I shook myself, instantly drying myself. I'm not allowed to stop water from hitting me, but I can dry myself from it. I looked up as the godly hologram displayed a 5 above my head. I hate that thing.

"Oh, please, Percy. No one ever said that. This makes it legal. But if you want, you can join _The Dark Side_. Come on, Percy." She held her hand out, but I ignored it. I stood up and smiled my best smile, but I bet it looked bad, anyway.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll stick with my team, because that is _loyalty_, something _you_ lack." I said that with my most mocking tone.

"You want to stay in _The Apollos_? Ok, I gave you a chance." And with that, she ran away to find some other victim. Okay, I admit, _The Apollos_ is not the best team name. _The Dark Side_ sounds a lot better, but whatever. I am not going to let Annabeth talk crap about my team.

Then, someone grabbed me roughly from my collar. I was going to scream, but then I heard a _shhhh_! Then I looked up and saw my partner, Ivan, looking at me angrily.

"_Oye_, what the hell? Now we have one more chance for you until you're out. Follow me, _si_?"

I nodded. I am so glad Ivan is on our side. He could have joined his twin sister's side. Now that would suck. But he said he didn't want to join Evalyn this time, since they're twins and they always do things together. Phew. Anyway, he practically dragged me to a hideout we have behind the Apollo cabin. I was about to ask something, but before I could even form the first word, he took in a breath so fast, I thought he saw a hot chick and whistled. I asked him what's wrong. He told me _callate __tu_ _pico_. Gods, I really hoped that was not some kind of cuss word in Spanish, since, you know, I'm American and I won't always know what's what when it comes to Spanish. I looked behind him and realized what was up. There was Ivan's twin, Evalyn, walking around, probably searching for an innocent soul to spray.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She said. Not so menacing, right? Wrong. Everything is menacing if Evalyn says it. Even if she is holding a water gun, she makes it sound like she's holding that gun that she has, and that sadly, Chiron approved: That improvised Obregón Pistol. I looked it up on Wikipedia. I didn't really get any of the stuff it said about it, but, well, that didn't stop me from shaking in my boots.

I heard a scream. It sounded like "Ahhhh! It's cold!" Then I heard Evalyn snicker.

"You're out," I heard her say. I looked at Ivan, and he mouthed _Will Solace_. Then he stared intensely behind me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I heard him say something like _no, no, no, not right now_. Whatever he was talking about, it can't be good. We ran behind the Hermes cabin. As Ivan refilled his water gun, I shot three Dark Siders. The holograms above them told me my shots were the ones that would get them out. Then, I heard a snigger somewhere above me.

I looked above me to see a girl fall off the Hermes cabin roof. She landed by my feet. It was Katie Gardener. I got on my knees, and then saw the wet mark on her shirt. The holo above her head said 6.

"I'm out, aren't I?" She asked me.

"Yes, Katie, you are. Go to the Big House now, okay?" She nodded. That's where you go when you have been hit 6 times. Then I remembered someone had just sprayed her. Quickly, I helped her up, and pushed her away from here. Once she was out of sight, I climbed up the Hermes cabin roof. There, I found… no one. I guessed whoever had sprayed Katie was long gone. Then, someone knocked my water gun from my hand. I turned around, and saw Evalyn and Ivan pointing their guns at me.

"Thanks, Ivan Leon, for helping me get Percy here. I totally owe you, big bro," Evalyn said. Then, I looked at Ivan. I thought two things: _How could you?_ And: _Your middle name is Leon? _ He winced, because just in case you don't know, the twins _can read minds._ I know, it's scary.

"Why, Ivan? Why would you betray me like that?" I asked.

He ignored me, but I could see that hurt look on his face.

"Anyway, Percy, any last words before you're out of the game?" said Evalyn. I thought hard for something witty. Something that would hit her real hard.

"Only that I wish you stopped using such lame clichés."

A smile spread across her lips, the kind that means she's trying hard not to kill me with her real gun, and pulled the trigger.

**Don't say anything, I know it was pretty long. But I really liked it, so if you did too, you'd review this, right?**


End file.
